EMBRACED BY THE REAPER
is the second episode of M3 the dark metal. It first aired in on April 28, 2014 in Japan. Synopsis "Those who hear the Corpse's song will die a mysterious death within nine days." As if that rumor became truth, an incident happened before Akashi and his class. Emiru and Mahmu head over to the ruins of a hospital in order to confirm the other rumor that "the Reaper" -- something that supposedly can defeat the Corpse -- was dormant there. And there, they meet Heito Isaku, another one who was chosen to be part of the pilot training course. DAISUKI Plot Act One A guard opens up a cell, inside is Heito Isaku, he laughs and the guard approaches, Heito pulls out a knife and slashes the guard while laughing and then rhetorically asks the brutally wounded guard why he isn't allowed to laugh. He strangles the guard to death... As reported by IX, the large Admonition that showed late last night near Kawadahara's Mt. Benten was utterly defeated by the students of Kukonochi's new special investigation team. In the school hallways, Emiru Hazaki explains her "super scary" experiences fighting Admonitions to many of the young male students and pulls on the shirts of one of them. She doesn't like the thought having to keep fighting against things like that and so male student boldly proclaims that he'll protect Emiru from them, another student calls him an idiot and that there's no way he could protect Emiru, who's in the pilot course. Emiru then notices Akashi Saginuma who is surrounded by female students who ask him about his fight with the Admonition. as a bespectacled student tells his classmates to join the pilot course if they want to fight alongside Emiru, Emiru runs to link arms with Akashi, making the female students gasp. Emiru says Akashi protects her. Emiru walks down then hallway with her arms linked with Akashi but he tells her to let go because she "stinks". In the cafeteria, Raika Kasumi prepares to eat her bowl of udon. She is then joined by Iwato Namito, who asks her if she doesn't get hungry when she has flashbacks about Corpses and sits opposite her on the table. Raika is worried that he may be breaking the nondisclosure agreement but Iwato believes no one will hear them. Raika says it was her first time seeing a Corpse. She had heard rumors from her Senpai before and she thought that Corpses would look similar to Admonitions. Iwato says it wasn't about how big it was or what shape it was, Raika adds that it wasn't like that the Corpse was attacking them either but she did feel like her soul was being crushed by the Corpse's cold grip. Iwato says he has one more thing on his mind; when it happened, all of Team Gargouille heard the same voice. Raika wonders why only they heard it and not the instructor. They suddenly hear the voice again and it is asking Raika to give her udon to Minashi if she can't finish it. Iwato and Raika remove their trays and move their tables, they find Minashi under the table. Minashi laughs and scurries away. Iwato cannot believe Minashi is the same age as them, Raika thinks Minashi is a kid in grade school. Later in the evening, Team Gargouille assemble. Instructor Niegawa scolds them and says that women aren't meant to pilot. He touches Mahmu's left breast with his tablet and jokes that her "ridiculously huge knockers" are getting in her way. Raika will not stand for sexual harassment. Mr. Niegawa threatens to go into the girls' dorms to "pound what it means to be pilots" into them. Iwato cringes at Mr. Niegawa's remarks. Unusually, Emiru says that she is happy, and has been wanting to learn all sorts of things from Mr. Niegawa. As Mr. Niegawa, feeling flattered, strikes up conversation with Emiru, Mahmu says "First victim confirmed". Raika, who is holding Mahmu, is confused. Kasane Agura sits on the empty stadium seats writing down data and Akashi gives her a cold stare. Later in the night, Mr. Niegawa walks through the barracks hoping to get some action with Emiru, not knowing that a corpse is watching him. He then hears a metallic noise. Everyone is relaxing at the dorms, waiting for Mr. Niegawa. Raika is thinks something may have happened to Mr. Niegawa because he heard the corpse's song. Akashi decides to look for Mr. Niegawa and Iwato wonders why he's worried about a guy like that. Akashi is tired of training indoors and believes that if they look for Mr. Niegawa, they have a reason to train outside. Emiru and Minashi are eager to go with Akashi. Raika and Iwato decide to stay behind to discuss their thought on why Akashi behaves the way he does. As Akashi, Emiru and Minashi begin look for Mr. Niegawa, Mahmu writes about Niegawa and Emiru in her book. On the hill, Akashi stares into the distance, remembering a vision of a girl while hearing the corpse's song. Minashi bumps his back into Akashi and apologizes. He spreads his arms and runs, claiming he likes the smell of the night. With Minashi going off on his own, Emiru approaches Akashi, asking if he is still upset, requesting that they should at least be friends as they are in this together. Emiru says she just took a bath but Akashi says it doesn't go away from just washing; the stink of her obscenity has seeped in much deeper than that. Angered, Emiru decides to go back to the dorms. Minashi tells Akashi not to fight. Akashi then notices the corpse's song again, he sees a girl in the distance, on his way to meet her, he and Minashi discover the instructor's bloody body. Minashi tastes the blood of the instructor and deduces that the instructor felt terror as he died. Akashi notices that the girl who was singing, disappeared. Sometime later, the principal holds a ceremony in a sports hall in remembrance of Mr. Niegawa with over 300 students attending. As all the other students stand stiffly, Iwato utters the truth; those who hear the Corpse's song die within nine days, Mahmu tear up and runs way. Raika scolds Iwato for scaring her and Emiru appears to express negative feelings towards Mahmu. Outside, Heito approaches the school and laughs. Act Two Stats Characters Mecha Quotes Songs #Re: REMEMBER (OP)00:50 to 2:25 Trivia References 02